The Truth
by MitsukaiTame
Summary: Tora and Pein come back exhausted from various missions and are given two months off of ninja work. When Pein doesn't wake up in the morning and Tora has to face the truth about him. And his birthday is coming up! Can she pull through and see that the man in front of her is her real lover? Rated M for lemon. One-shot. Pein/NagatoxOC and DeiKona


**This is a request from WarFlower ;) Thank you so much for all the reviews and the great idea for this one shot. **

***This is ****not**** related to 'Falling in Love or Living in Lies?' or 'Finding Perfection'***

**Enjoy another one shot with Pein and Tora! :D**

Tora and Pein had fallen asleep quite early the previous day due to the constant missions they were assigned and the little time they had to recuperate and rest. _I swear Madara is trying to kill us by sending us on so many missions. _Tora thought before she fell into her subconscious. She and her lover, Pein, had snuggled up against each other and crashed completely. They both slept soundly through the night and were able to sleep in a little longer than usual. Madara had told them that he had no more missions for them so they would get 2 months off of ninja work. The couple both silently thanked Kami and left the elder Uchiha.

XxxxxX

The following morning, Tora awoke from her deep and much needed sleep. She sat up from her lying down position and stretched out to wake her up a little more. She saw that her lover didn't move a muscle so she supposed that he was still knocked out and wouldn't wake for a while. She decided to let him sleep, so she snuck out of bed and went to the bathroom to bathe and freshen up.

It took no longer than 30 minutes for her to be completely bathed, dressed and ready for the day. She looked over at the ginger still sleeping soundly and smiled a bit; she opened the door to their room and left silently.

The bluenette walked down the narrow halls of the Akatsuki base and entered the kitchen for some breakfast. Tora noticed that the base was scary quiet; it was never truly quiet due to some extremely loud and obnoxious members. Though the bluenette wasn't complaining, it was quite enjoyable. Tora took out some ingredients to make a basic breakfast meal and prepared quickly. Once she finished her food and was reaching for a fork, Konan walked in.

"Good morning, Konan-chan!" Tora said with a wide smile on her features. "Good morning, Tora-chan," Konan answered with a smile as well. "It seems you've rested up from all those missions."

"Pein and I completely crashed last night, I have no idea what Madara was thinking of assigning so many missions to us, we can't work correctly if we are dying of exhaustion." Tora complained.

Konan let a giggle slip her lips and wrapped an arm around her friends' shoulders. "But look on the bright side, you get two months off!"

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe I can take Pein into town to do something… I mean, we spend most of our time either here in the base or on missions in another country. We never have time to enjoy ourselves. Anyways, I have to plan something special for him, his birthday is coming up." Tora smiled to herself at the thought of spending at least an afternoon with her lover at a festival or walking around the town. _In disguises of course, we're not idiots. _Tora quickly added in her mind.

"I heard you also got some time off, Konan-chan. Any plans?" Tora asked to continue the conversation and shift it over to her best friend.

"I got a few weeks off, thank Kami. So Dei-kun and I plan on going to a festival next week in a village not so far from here. We plan on spending the day there and then seeing the fireworks. You know Deidara, the minute he hears something that is similar to his 'art' he has to go running to it." Both women laughed a bit. The next thing they know they are sitting down at the dining table with Tora eating her breakfast she had prepared and Konan eating a bowl of cereal.

"Oh! I just remembered, is everybody out on a mission? The base is too quiet, it's kind of scary." Tora said.

"Everybody but us, are out on a mission. Deidara and Sasori get back tomorrow, and the rest are expected to arrive either next month or in a couple of weeks." Konan explained. Tora nodded her head in understanding and took another bite into her breakfast.

"Tora-chan, where is Pein?" Konan asked, though something seemed off. She said a little quieter than normal and it was kind of hesitant.

"He's still asleep, why?" Tora started to get a tad suspicious of her friend; she felt something was off about her.

"No reason, just asking." Konan quickly said.

A pregnant silence fell over them as they both ate silently. Tora was trying to figure out why _that_ question was asked and why it felt like something was wrong. "Konan, is something going on? I don't know, I feel something's off…"

"It's nothing, Tora-chan. No need to worry." Konan forced a smile on her face as she made sure that she kept _that_ secret.

Even though Konan tried to ease Tora of her suspicions, it failed miserably and only made Tora suspect more. The Susamajii decided to leave it there; she knew Konan wasn't going to say anything to her so she had to figure it out on her own. Tora finished the little bit of food left on her plate and got up to leave it in the sink. She checked the clock and saw that it was almost 10:00 a.m. _I better go wake up Pein. _Konan walked into the room and set her bowl in the sink; Tora started walking out and said, "Be right back, Konan-chan. I'm going to go wake up Pein!" Tora ran out of the kitchen and headed to her room. She failed to notice the other bluenette trying to catch up with her and yelling, "Tora wait!"

Tora opened the door to her bedroom and saw Pein in the same position as when she left. She crawled onto the bed and sat next to him. She shook him a bit and whispered to him to wake up. His eyes remained shut. Tora thought he was just in a really deep sleep so she shook him a little harder and instead of whispering she spoke in her normal voice. He still didn't wake up.

Tora began to panic and really began shaking him, trying desperately to wake him up. She let go of his body and saw it just fall limply onto the bed. She checked for a pulse and there was none. Tears started streaming down her face as she yelled at him, "Pein wake up! This isn't funny, come on wake up! Please, just wake up…"

The door of her bedroom opened and Konan came in. Tora looked over, sensing a presence in the room. The second she saw Konan she got off the bed and bombed the bluenette with questions. "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up? Tell me Konan! What the fuck is going on!?"

"Tora-chan I need you to calm down and follow me." Konan said with a soft voice, contrasting Tora's loud and rage-filled one.

"How can you tell me to leave him!? For all I know he's…" The Susamajii couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down even more. She buried her face in her hands and fell to her knees.

Konan appeared at her side and embraced her tightly; trying to comfort her so she could listen to what she had to say. "Tora listen to me carefully," Konan said once she saw Tora calm down a bit more, "Promise me that you won't react negatively and you'll let me finish."

Tora pulled away from Konan, she was beyond confused at what was going on. Tora nodded slightly to Konan, telling her she could continue.

"We have been keeping a… secret from you. Nobody knows about it other than me. You know Pein's signature fighting style is using the Six Paths, right?" Tora only nodded. She knew about how Pein fought of course, firstly because they have fought in many battles together and made a good team and also because they knew every single thing about each other. _Well, not everything now…_ Tora thought.

"I guess you thought that the Pein lying on the bed controlled the rest," Another nod, "Well, that's not completely true…" Tora was dumbfounded, if the man that was lying motionless on the bed didn't control his own jutsu than how could someone else control it?

"The body lying on the bed is like the other Paths of Pain, a puppet. The real body of Pein is always hidden somewhere close by so he could be safe."

Tora's mouth opened ready to say something, but somehow words couldn't come out of her mouth, it was as if she had forgotten to speak. "I can take you to his real body if you want." Tora shifted her gaze from the origami user to the floor. She nodded once more. "Tora I need to know what you're thinking. I _want_ to know what you're thinking."

Tora held her silence for a few moments and finally was able to say, "So the man that I slept with, that I fell in love with and I let into my life, isn't real?!"

"Tora he _is _real, though his body isn't. When he said he loved you that was really him. Every emotion he feels for you is real, it just has a different face." Konan quickly explained before things got ugly.

"Take me to him, the real him." Konan only nodded. Both women stood up from the floor and went to the door to exit the room. Before they left, Konan remembered something. She quickly turned around and went to the Deva Path lying on the bed. She made some quick hand signs and it was transported somewhere else in the base.

Tora didn't say anything about it but just followed Konan out of the room and into a different part of the base that Tora didn't know was even part of the base.

XxxxxX

Soon enough, Tora became face to face with a large door. "Tora-chan, stay out here for just a moment. I need to tell him that you're here. He doesn't know you know. I'll come back out to get you so don't go anywhere ok?"

"…Ok."

XxxxxX

Konan opened the large doors slightly and slipped inside the room. She closed the doors carefully and turned to face the man inside the room. Said man looked up from his position in the room and spoke softly, "Konan…"

"Nagato, something happened."

Rinnegan eyes narrowed slightly, "What happened, Konan?"

"She knows." His eyes flashed from worry to surprise. He didn't know what to say, he had been keeping quite a secret from his lover for more than year, it was about time he showed her his true self. He was just worried if she didn't accept him as Nagato, not Pein.

"Tell her to wait a minute, let me remove the rods from my back and she can come in." The rods penetrated in his back removed themselves from his body and were placed on the floor. The puncture wounds on his back quickly healed and his skeletal like body was becoming healthier looking and muscles started to regenerate back to their normal state. His chapped, pale lips became a soft pink and his hollowed cheeks filled up slightly. Konan stared at Nagato, she had become so used to seeing him so fragile that he seemed like a completely different person when he removed the chakra rods from his body and healed. Thankfully, Konan was able to heal his legs after Danzo's attack against him which had left him unable to walk on his own for quite some time. He reached for an Akatsuki uniform shirt and slipped it on. Konan saw that he was ready so she turned and left him to get the Susamajii waiting outside the door.

XxxxxX

Tora saw the doors open once more and Konan slip out. "You ready?" She asked. Tora nodded and entered the room behind Konan. It was a dark room and she could barely see anything, but Konan started to light some small lamps and hang them around the room. Tora was so caught up in examining her surrounding that she didn't notice a third figure at the end of the room picking up various rods of different sized and putting them in a case. Once she noticed the other person in the room she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was slimmer and a tad shorter than Pein, and she could also tell that he had bold red hair. _Is that him? Is that my supposed lover?_

Tora cleared her throat to grab his attention. He visibly tensed as he heard her; he was extremely nervous and tried to prepare himself for the worst. He slowly stood and faced his lover. By this time, Konan had quietly slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

They both just stared at each other, neither made a move. Tora took in his appearance, his body shape was similar to Pein's, his fiery red hair was chin length and fell over the right side of his face, hiding his right eye. His face was thin and he had pale skin. He somehow looked somewhat similar to Pein, but he also had some major contrasts to him.

"Pein?" Tora whispered.

The red haired man nodded slightly and began to walk cautiously over to the bluenette. Tora didn't flinch or move an inch as she saw him come closer. He stopped right in front of her, and gazed down at her. Tora looked up and stared into his eyes, his Rinnegan eyes. He went to touch her but she flinched away from him. _Dammit…_He thought. She searched for something different in his eyes, something that showed her that this man was different from the man she had fallen in love with, that he was lying about his identity and he was a totally different person than Pein. Her eyes widened a bit as she finally saw. _His eyes…_Tora thought. His eyes had the same look when Pein looked at her. The love and passion that they showed, it was a unique quality of him. It _was_ him. Her hand raised and hesitantly cupped his cheek.

The red haired man closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. It was the first time he could actually touch his lover. It had been hell for the past year because he couldn't hold her, touch her… kiss her. His hand grabbed hers and held against his face for a few moments longer. It was such a wonderful feeling to be able to have her in front of him, touching him.

Tora's hand burned from touching his skin, it felt just like when she kissed Pein for the first time though she didn't want to pull it away, it felt so right to touch him. Tora raised her other hand and brushed the hair that covered the other half of his face to the side, so she could see all of him. "It is you, isn't it?" Tora whispered, mostly to herself but Nagato heard it. "I'm so glad to have you here with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just couldn't risk revealing myself to the other members."

Tora didn't respond to him but only moved her hands from his face down to wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer to her, embracing him gently. Nagato was a bit taken back by the sudden gesture but returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her even closer. Nagato inhaled the smell of her perfume mixed with the scent of her hair. He closed his Rinnegan eyes and enjoyed the moment. He felt his lover start to separate from his frame, so he separated a bit from her as well though neither unwrapped their limbs from each other. "Call me Nagato, that's my name." He whispered.

"Nagato…" She tried it out on her tongue, and it felt right. "I like how you say my name." He said as he placed his forehead over hers. "Are you mad?" He asked. If she was, he wanted to fix it and make things better. "I don't know, I'm mad that you made me fall in love with a face that wasn't yours," His shoulders slumped forward a bit and he lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling embarrassed, "But at the same time, I still love you the same and it makes me want to kiss you right now and make everything go back to the way it was, but with _this_ you." He nodded his gaze still on the floor. "Look at me," Tora said. Rinnegan eyes met green orbs. "I still love you, I love you so much. But this makes everything different. I forgive you, I've kept secrets from you as so you have from me, and you've forgiven all my mistakes. It won't make sense for me not to forgive yours. But please promise me, no more." Tora said; her voice soft yet demanding, "I will put my part in it as well." Nagato nodded and gave her a small smile. "I promise… and I love you too." He said.

He wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment, he leaned in to try and capture her lips in a soft, gentle kiss but his lips met her cheek instead of her lips. He retreated, beyond confused by his lover's actions. Tora giggled softly and said, "Don't think you're getting off that easily. You still kept a pretty big secret from me for almost 2 years so you have to have some sort of punishment, but…" She pulled him in a bit closer, "I think I can make a small exception." Nagato smirked at her teasing, "Anything that makes you happy, I'm just happy to be here with you at last."

Tora removed her arms from around his neck and settled them on his arms; she smiled widely, "Well now that I know that this is _you_, I can arrange a perfect birthday for you."

"You don't have to do that. I couldn't do anything special other than give you a gift for your birthday since we were on a mission. I don't deserve a lot." Nagato said.

"But I want to; I don't care if I didn't have anything extravagant for my birthday. I want you to have a great birthday, and we need to do something together, but just us, the real us."

Nagato smiled brightly and embraced his lover once more. He lifted her off the floor and twirled her around. He set her feet back on the floor and pulled away from her smaller frame. "I love you." He whispered. Tora smiled and replied, "I love you too."

XxxxxX

Tora and Nagato spent the rest of the day in each other's arms or talking about random stuff that popped into their minds. Tora still didn't allow him to get very intimate with her yet since she was a tad pissed off at him for not telling her the truth. But at the same time, she was glad that only she and Konan know his secret and it wasn't something that everybody knew but her and she had also kept secrets from him so she couldn't make a big deal about it. The Susamajii also wanted to get to know him better, talk to him more. She knew that he was the same person but she felt like she was with a whole new person and she didn't want to move to fast with him. Technically, they've never shared a real intimate moment before.

Nagato had tried to pull some tricks on Tora in getting to at least kiss him but she was stubborn and clever. She was always a step ahead of him and it was starting to get frustrating. Since the other members were off on missions, Nagato was allowed to wonder the base freely without any fear of being seen. The reason he didn't want to be seen by the other members was because once they saw that he was the main source of the Six Path's power, they could kill him at any given moment if they decided to rebel against him.

XxxxxX

Two weeks passed and Nagato's birthday was coming up. Tora had made some plans and saved up some money to take him out and have fun for once. She planned on them leaving the base the day of his birthday, just before lunch and head to a nearby village which was having a huge festival that night. They would stay the night at a hotel and come back the following afternoon. She felt like it wasn't much but she hoped they would at least have fun.

Nagato was left without any knowledge of what Tora was going to do for his birthday. He didn't want her to plan anything too big since he couldn't do anything really special for her on her day.

On the day of his birthday, he was allowed to sleep in all he wanted and Tora would make sure he did. When he began to wake he noticed that there was a lot of weight on his midsection than usual. When he cracked his eyes open, he saw his blue haired lover in her usual pajamas, sitting on top of him, waiting anxiously for him to wake up. Once he yawned and rubbed his eyes a bit, signaling to Tora he was fully awake, she threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "Happy Birthday, Nagato!"

Nagato chuckled at his lover but was surprised when he felt her lips press against his. It was a quick and sweet kiss because Tora wanted to fully kiss him later on. "So far: the best birthday ever." Nagato smirked at Tora and she smiled down at him. She climbed off the bed and pulled Nagato with her. "Come on! I've got a whole day planned for you."

Once the couple was dressed and they ate breakfast, they said goodbye to Konan and Deidara, who had arrived a week before from his mission, (AND who was completely trusted with Nagato's secret) and left to the nearby village.

Tora and Nagato left their Akatsuki uniforms and brought normal clothes to conceal their identities. Tora wore a pair of denim shorts and a soft yellow sleeveless tank with a white denim vest paired with a pair of brown sandals. She decided to wear her hair in a messy bun since they were in the middle of summer and the temperatures have been very high. Nagato wore a pair of tight washed out jeans, which showed off his lean legs nicely, a short sleeved blue T-shirt, which showed off his arms and a pair of ninja sandals. In Tora's eyes, he looked really, really hot. When she first saw him, she had to keep herself from drooling.

They both walked hand in hand to the other and talking idly with small bags on their backs since they were staying overnight. On the way they would joke around and sometimes stop their walk for a few minutes because they were playing around and chasing each other, most of the time Nagato chasing Tora since she would tease him.

They arrived in the village in about an hour and a half. The couple decided to check into the hotel and wait there until the festival began. The hotel that Tora had found was one of the best in town, they had a large hot spring for families and little separate pools for couples who wanted a little more privacy, a restaurant that was open 24/7 and they received a free dinner, courtesy of the hotel because of the festival.

Tora and Nagato walked into the lobby and could already see that it was a really nice, luxurious hotel. Nagato just couldn't ponder how she was able to afford all of this. He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. The receptionist, who wore the hotel's uniform and her aqua hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, that stood behind a large wooden desk greeted them sweetly, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We're here to check in." Tora said.

"A queen bed, I'm guessing?"

Both nodded their heads, "Ok, that'll be 30,000 Ryo and just one of you sign here and we're all done." Nagato was the one the picked up the pen and signed the large book while Tora pulled out the correct amount of money and handed it to the sweet girl. "Here's your key with your room number. Just go up the stairs and go the left and head down the hall. If you guys have any questions just call." She said with a sweet smile.

Nagato and Tora headed up the stairs and went to the left just as they were indicated. They located their room in no time, 15-A. Tora slipped the key into the keyhole and turned it sideways and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and revealed the beautiful room. Rinnegan eyes widened as he saw the room's interior. It was painted with different shades of beige, the bed was situated on the left side of the room and it was properly made and it looked very comfortable, the room also held a dresser that was situated off to the side and a vanity that was across from the bed. There was also a pair of glass double doors that opened off into a small balcony which gave an amazing view of the village and the mountains that surrounded the village. Next to the vanity was a door which he assumed led to the bathroom?

Nagato stood amazed at the marvel of the room, Tora stood in front of him and smiled at his amazed face. She took his hand and pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. She took off his backpack and her own and threw them in a random corner.

"How were you able to afford this?" Nagato asked.

"I've saved up from the missions we've been on, and bribed Kakuzu in lending me some money." She replied. She felt his hands sneak around her waist and pull her closer. He settled into the crook of her neck and whispered against it, "Thank you so much." Tora's smile grew wider, "It's no big deal and by the way, I've got another surprise for you," Nagato's brows furrowed, and what else could she have gotten him that was better than this? "Close your eyes." She demanded softly.

_Oh, now I know what the surprise is. _He thought. He did as she said and closed his eyes. Tora wrapped his neck and pulled him down slightly only to press her lips gently against his. Sparks lit in Tora's and Nagato's stomach, their lips burned from their contact and it felt superb. He wrapped his arms around Tora and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Tora felt Nagato's tongue graze her lower lip, desperately asking for permission to enter her mouth. The bluenette thought hardly if she should allow him but she figured that she has put him through enough sexual frustration as it is so she opened her mouth. The minute she did so, Nagato's tongue entangled itself with hers and started to tease and battle her for dominance. Tora's hands traveled upwards and into his hair and gave his scalp gentle massages and ran her fingers through his red locks. Nagato groaned at her caresses and lowered his hands a bit from her waist until they were dangerously over her ass. Tora smirked into the kiss and pulled her tongue back and allowed Nagato's appendage to enter her mouth and play. Once he was finished he pulled back and Tora did the same to him. The couple pulled away from each other for a much needed breath of air.

"That was the best," Nagato exclaimed as he tried to regulate his breathing. Tora only nodded in response, she felt the kiss so intense and filled with emotion. She could almost say that it was better kissing Nagato than Pein.

Nagato swooped her off her feet and threw her on top of the bed, Tora squeaked in surprise as she flew for a few seconds before landing on the soft mattress. Tora looked up at Nagato glaring playfully as he climbed onto the bed next to her. He pulled her close to him and he settled in the crook of her neck. Tora giggled quietly as she recalled Pein always doing that. "What's so funny?" Nagato asked against her neck. "I'm just laughing because you are definitely my lover. Pein would always do this." It was Nagato's turn to chuckle, tickling her skin causing her to giggle a little more. "Are you ticklish?" Nagato teased. "No…" Tora said, trying to hide the fact that she was. Nagato started to blow on her neck and Tora started to laugh loudly as she felt his warm breath against her sensitive skin. She felt his arms go around her waist to keep her put and prevent her from wiggling away from him. "S-Stop i-it!" Tora said between laughs. She desperately tried to wiggle out of his steel grip but ended up crawling on top of him and pushing against his chest to lift her upper body off of him. But her plan wasn't working as he would just sit up a bit and continue tickling her. Once he was satisfied he stopped and lay back down with his lover panting over his chest. "I love you so much, Nagato."

"I love you too, Tora."

"I got another present for you~" Tora sang. She got up from on top of her lover and went over to her bag. She pulled out a small black box that was wrapped in a blood red ribbon. She slid over next to Nagato and sat down next to him. The Uzumaki sat up and faced his lover with a curious look. "Another one?" He asked. He had received so many surprises so far, _Next year I really have to do something special for her._ She handed him the box and pulled out her crystal and started to play with it a bit. Nagato removed the blood ribbon, smirking how the box's decoration had the Akatsuki colors, he then removed the top of the box to reveal the present. His Rinnegan eyes widened as he saw the box's contents. It was a necklace, similar to Tora's, it was a bright aqua-blue crystal tied to a leather strap. "It's to match mine. I've had my necklace for a long time and it's protected me from anything and it brought me to you. So I went and busted my ass to find the exact same crystal as this one," She held up her own necklace to show it to him, "I got it for you so it could protect you like mine protects me." Tora said.

Nagato sat there speechless; it started to worry Tora that he didn't like it. "You don't like it?" Tora said, her voiced laced with worry and a hint of sadness. Nagato's eyes whipped over to her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He pulled away and said, "Tora, it's perfect. Thank you." He smiled at her and tied the necklace around his neck. It looked quite good on him; the slight glow of the crystal contrasted his pale skin, bringing the crystal out more. Tora hugged him and said, "I'm glad you like it."

"C'mon, let's get ready. The festival is going to start soon!"

XxxxxX

It was sunset and the streets were booming with people, some locals and some strangers that had come just for the festival. Nagato stood on the balcony of his hotel room staring down at the happy faces and the laughter than emanated off of the streets. He wore a pair of black slacks with a simple button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up over his elbows. He left a few buttons undone on the top to show off his gift from his lover. Tora was still in the bathroom getting ready. He continued to stare down at the people at the festival when he heard the bathroom door open and Tora emerged from said room.

The red head's eyes widened as he saw his lover. _She's beautiful._ He thought. She wore a white sleeveless dress that feel just above her knees, the dress was tight around her bust, accentuating her full breasts nicely, and the rest of the dress flowed down. It had a small floral pattern on the ends of the dress with different shades of sky blues. The bluenette wore her hair down and pulled it to one side. It was a rare sight to see Tora with her hair down, and when she _did_ have it down, she was stunning. She walked over to her bag and slipped out a pair of sandals that wrapped up her ankle. Nagato's Rinnegan eyes never left his lover; he admired her beauty and thought how lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman with him. Tora looked over and saw her red headed lover; she noticed him staring at her and shifted uncomfortably from where she was standing and gazed down to the floor, "What? Why are you staring? Do I not look okay?"

Nagato appeared in front of her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes, "You look beautiful." He pressed his lips against hers for a gentle kiss to encourage her of her appearance. "Now let's go, we don't want to miss too much of the festival." Tora nodded and slipped her hand into Nagato's.

They walked down and out of the hotel with hands intertwined and went into the busy streets of the village. They walked down the road, stopping at many tents to see what the locals were selling and some had games. Tora stopped at one of the tents and saw a cute stuffed white tiger. It reminded her of her name and she secretly wanted it, but tried not to show since she knew that Nagato would get it for her and today was _his_ day.

As if reading her mind, Nagato came up to the counter where the stuffed animal was and paid 10 Ryo to play the game. The attendee at the booth explained the game, it was quite simple: all you had to do was throw all 3 rings into 1 of 3 hooks. The hooks were located against a wooden board and they were at different heights, if you got all 3 rings on the highest hook, you could choose any prize. If you got all 3 in the middle hook, you could only select a few prizes and if you got all 3 on the lowest hook, you got an even smaller selection. Nagato prepared himself for throwing the first ring; he narrowed his eyes slightly and calculated where the ring was going to go. He threw the ring and nailed it on the top hook. Tora cheered him on as he nailed the other two. The attendee congratulated him and told him to pick any prize. He chose the tiger and the attendee brought it to him and handed it to him. Nagato gave his thanks and handed the stuffed animal over to Tora, accompanied by a kiss on the cheek. Tora blushed slightly and gave him an amorous hug.

They continued to walk down the street, seeing different merchants selling a wide variety of objects. They also saw many musical performances and acrobats performing on the sides of the streets for tips. When night came, the couple saw a whole bunch of people head over to the river which flowed next to the village. Curious to what was going on; the couple followed everyone and saw that they were lighting lanterns. There was an old man and a young fellow handing them out to everybody, the old man approached them and handed Tora one. "One for the couple, you write each of your names on it, light it up, and throw it into the air. It represents a long lasting relationship and happiness." He explained and left to hand out more lanterns. Both of them smiled and saw that the old man had also left them a marker to write their names on. Each one of them wrote their own name and tried to find something to light it up. Unfortunately, they couldn't find anything useful to use to light at least a small flame.

Tora got an idea and looked around to make sure that nobody was looking their way. She snapped her fingers and summoned a small flame and lit the candle in the lantern quickly and snapped her fingers once more and the flame disappeared. When she looked over to Nagato, she saw him giving her _the look_. Oh how she dreaded _the look_. He was practically scolding her with his eyes. Tora puffed her cheeks and pouted. "Every time you give me that look I feel like a child." Then something popped into her mind. Pein was the one that gave her _the look_, if Nagato did it exactly as he did, it only proved even more that he was her lover and he wasn't lying.

Nagato chuckled at her held the lantern a little higher as he saw that everybody was getting ready to throw them. "Are you going to stand there and pout or are you going to throw the lantern with me?" He teased. Tora sighed and placed her hand over his and threw it into the air simultaneously with everyone else. She cuddled into Nagato's frame and placed her hand over his abdomen while Nagato pulled her closer by draping an arm over her shoulders. "It's so beautiful." Tora whispered against him.

Nagato nodded his head and looked down at the Susamajii. He saw her face lit up in the warm light of the lanterns, her green eyes twinkling as the stars reflected themselves off of her orbs, and her small smile graced on her pink lips. He admired her beauty a little longer when he reached out and cupped her cheek and turned her face sideways only to press his lips against hers, capturing her in a loving kiss. Tora returned the kiss with the same emotion. They pulled away briefly when Tora heard Nagato's stomach growl loudly. Nagato turned his face away from his lover to hide the pink blush that stained his cheeks.

Tora giggled at Nagato and figured it was time to eat. "Sounds like someone's hungry!" Now it was her turn to tease, "Let's go back to the hotel, we got a free dinner at the restaurant there." Nagato turned back to face his lover and nodded, with his cheeks still stained pink.

XxxxxX

They entered the restaurant and were seated in a booth meant for two people. Nagato and Tora sat across from each other and ordered their drinks. They started to chat about the festival and if Nagato was enjoying his birthday. The bluenette smiled once she heard Nagato say that he was enjoying his birthday.

"Thank you so much for everything today. I couldn't have asked for anything better." Nagato said with a small smile on his features.

"Don't thank me yet, the day isn't over yet and I still have one more surprise for you." Tora said.

Nagato raised a thin eyebrow as he wondered what the surprise could be, Tora decided to give him a hint and shot him a lustful look. Nagato's brow rose again as he noticed the look in her eyes. _This is going to be the best birthday ever!_ He thought. The waiter came back with their drinks and offered them to order their dinner. Tora ordered Bolognese pasta and Nagato ordered grilled fish with steamed vegetables. Once the waiter left, Nagato just had to ask his lover one question that has been on his mind for most of the day.

"Tora, what did you think when you saw me for the first time?"

Tora was taken aback by the question, and held her silence for a minute. She wondered what _was _she thinking when she saw him. "I don't know… I guess at first I thought it was all a joke, but when I saw you…I don't know how to explain it; it just felt that it was _you_. Once I touched you, it felt just like when I touched Pein. Of course, I felt a little pissed that we had kept another secret from each other but once I saw your eyes, I knew you were my lover." Tora finished her small confession and tried to avoid looking at Nagato. It was a pretty deep confession and she suddenly felt very shy about it. She heard her red headed lover chuckle from across the small table and felt his fingers around her chin and the pulled her face to look at him. Once she finally looked up to see his smiling face, he moved his fingers from her chin and moved them up to cup her cheek. He caressed it gently with his thumb and enjoyed the soft touch to her skin.

"I'm glad you were able to see who I was." Nagato said. Tora smiled softly and placed her own hand over his; she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Unfortunately, Nagato had to pull away from Tora as he saw their food arrive. The waiter placed the plates of food in front of them and told them to enjoy their meal.

"Itadakimasu." They said in unison and began to eat their meal. Tora would occasionally close her eyes as she savored the food, pasta was her favorite and she loved every kind. Nagato would smile at the bluenette and take bits out of his fish. Grilled fish was his favorite food but he wanted to hurry up and finish so he could receive his last surprise. Tora has had him on this 'punishment' for almost a month and the sexual frustration was killing him.

"What's wrong, Nagato? You seem odd," Tora asked, tilting her head a bit.

"It's nothing to worry about," he said while taking another piece of fish into his mouth, "just anxious for later on that's all." He finished with a wink and made Tora blush.

XxxxxX

The Uzumaki and the Susamajii finished their dinner and thanked the waiter for his services. They both left the restaurant and went back up to their room. Nagato walked calmly behind her, lust and desire already invading his body as he began to eye Tora's body up and down. They reached their room and entered it quietly. Tora quickly went for her bag and entered the bathroom swiftly, locking the door behind her. Nagato stood at the entrance of the room baffled by his lover's sudden behavior. He sighed and went out onto the balcony. He saw that many people were starting to head back to their homes and the merchants were packing up whatever was left of their merchandise. He heard the bathroom door open and close. He looked over and saw his lover striding over to him with a smile on her features.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"You'll see soon." Tora said and giggled softly. "They're going to do a firework display, you want to watch it?"

Nagato looked down at his lover and nodded. He motioned for her to sit down with him on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony. The red head sat down and pulled his lover onto his lap. Tora lay back against Nagato's chest and closed her eyes for a brief moment when the fireworks started. Both pairs of eyes went to the sky as they saw the fireworks of different colors and designs explode in the air. Tora couldn't help but think of Deidara in that moment which caused her to laugh. Nagato looked over to his lover and held a questionable look. Tora met his gaze and said, "The fireworks remind me of Deidara, I just imagined him going crazy and blabbing about his art." Tora laughed a bit more at the end and Nagato chuckled. The blonde bomber sure was proud about his art.

"Tora, thank you for everything you've done today. I don't know how to make it up to you." Nagato said.

Tora smiled and got off his lap; she grabbed his hands and dragged him inside the room. Nagato held playful smile on his lips and already knew where this was going. Tora placed his hands on her waist and bit her lip softly and looked up at Nagato. "But I still have that last surprise remember? You've been waiting so long for it…" Tora whispered sensually. Nagato growled and pulled her in for a ravishing kiss. His hands slid a tad lower from her waist and settled just above her behind. He lifted her up and Tora instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss. Nagato crawled onto the bed and settled Tora down onto it gently. The couple parted for a few seconds of air and pulled into another kiss. One of Nagato's hands trailed down from her waist and onto her legs. He touch was so gentle against her skin and it gave her goose bumps wherever they touched. He then went to the end of her dress and slowly pulled it up, revealing her more of her legs and a little of her underwear. Tora flipped him over for her to be on top. She broke the kiss and smirked down at her lover. She sat on top of his groin and her smirk grew wider. She could feel him get excited.

She ran her hands from his abdomen all the way up to his chest and back down, feeling his toned physique and getting to know his body. Her hands trailed up once more and on the way down she started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She bit her lip again and slid his shirt open slowly. Her hands touched his pale skin and traced each one of his muscles available to her sight. She then leaned down and gave Nagato a quick kiss and started to nip at his neck. Nagato groaned loudly at his lover's teasing, he snaked his hands on her ass and started to grope softly. Tora moaned against his neck which caused Nagato to groan once more. Tora started to travel further down, her hands grazed his nipples and she suckled on each one for a few seconds. She continued to travel down his body, leaving ghost kisses on his stomach until she reached the hem of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and pulled them tauntingly of his hips. She pulled the jeans down until they were completely removed but left his boxers on, which showed his proud manhood standing tall. Tora came back up and sat on top of his erection and started to grind their nether regions together. Nagato released a small moan from his lips as the friction only stimulated his arousal, though he didn't notice when Tora went to lift up her dress. Tora's grabbed the ends of her dress and lifted it up over her head slowly and teasingly as she showed Nagato his last surprise. Nagato's Rinnegan eyes didn't leave her body. His lover wore a strapless, white; almost see through bra with an intricate design on it which gave her a slight lift, making her breasts look more prominent and full and her glowing crystal necklace settled right in between the beautiful mounds. Then his eyes scanned further down to her matching underwear. Her pantie consisting of the same color and design but it was completely see-through. Nagato's erection twitched at the sight of his lover in such a sexy get up.

"Do you like it? It's my last present for you." Tora said with her eyes hazed with lust.

Nagato sat up and pressed himself against her, "Oh I really like what I see, but the only down side is that you may not be able to walk tomorrow."

With that said, he flipped them over one more time and attacked her neck with suckles, nips and licks; especially focusing on her sweet spot. Tora gasped at his fast attacks on her neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. Once he was finished with harassing her neck, he moved down to her voluptuous breasts. He groped both of them and kneaded them in small circles, earning small moans and gasps from his lover. He then noticed that the hook was in the front instead the back. He smirked as he noticed that she had really prepared for this. He unclasped her bra and threw into a random spot in the room. Tora's breasts bounced free from their container, Nagato almost immediately attached his mouth onto one of her nipples and sucked greedily. Tora moaned loudly and tugged on his hair a bit, which only made Nagato suck harder. His other hand went to her neglected breast and started pinching the hardened bud. Tora released another moan as she felt extreme pleasure on her breasts. Nagato released her nipple from his mouth with a loud plop. He gave the other the same treatment as the first, sucking harshly and enjoying the lovely sounds that emanated out of Tora's mouth.

As he continued his ministrations on one of her breasts, he let his free hand travel in between her legs and rubs her clothed womanhood. Tora gasped loudly as she felt his digits caress her womanhood. Nagato smirked against her breast as he felt that she was already wet and soaking throw the underwear. He slid his hand under the lingerie and plunged two digits into her core. Tora arched her back against Nagato's body in pure pleasure. Nagato was enjoying the little show his lover was giving him, since it was the first time they were _really_ together, watching her react to his touches was even more arousing. Nagato switched breasts one more time and started to move his fingers in and out of her heat, slowly increasing his tempo. Tora closed her eyes and threw her head back as she was writhing in pure ecstasy. Nagato figured it was enough foreplay and removed his fingers and mouth from her body. Tora whined a bit from the loss of the amazing feeling which made Nagato smirk.

He removed her panties and boxers hastily and positioned himself against her entrance. Tora wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded at him, giving him permission that he was silently asking for. Once he got the 'yes' from Tora he sheathed himself into Tora's heat all the way to the hilt. Tora gasped as she grabbed onto the sheets tightly, she had gotten so used to Pein's size and Nagato's size was _way_ different from his. Nagato groaned as he felt Tora tighten around him suddenly, it almost pulled him over the edge but he managed not to come so soon. Nagato started thrusting at a moderate speed and picking up the speed as he got the hang of it.

Tora became a moaning mess under him as he hit her sweet spot dead on in every thrust. "Oh Kami, Nagato!" She screamed, her fists becoming snow white from the strength she was using to grip the sheets. Nagato groaned as she would constantly scream out his name. He suddenly stopped thrusting and unwrapped her legs only to put them over his shoulders as he picked up his speed once more, hitting her in a whole new angle. "N-N-Nagato! I-I'm going to c-cum!" Tora said through her screams and moans. "Me t-too…" Nagato moaned out. In a matter of seconds, Tora screamed out Nagato's name once more and released all her juices over his member. Nagato continued thrusting into her until he released, spilling his seed deep inside her. Nagato pulled out of her and placed her legs off to the side, only to collapse next to her, with an arm draped around her abdomen.

"That was… amazing." Tora said through pants.

"It was… the best… birthday present… ever." Nagato said; his exhaustion showing through his voice. "Ready for another round? This time you're taking over."

Tora giggled as she straddled Nagato, "You're going to enjoy your birthday until the very last minute." She said as she began to stroke his member, making him hard again.

Nagato smirked at his lover and pulled her in for another kiss.

XxxxxX

The next morning, as they headed on their way back to the Akatsuki base, Nagato had to carry Tora as she was unable to walk properly since she groin burned from so many rounds they had done the previous night.

**End**

**Yay! I FINALLY finished it! I hope you liked it WarFlower! I know I said it was 5,000 words but as I reread it, I just started adding so many small details that I ended up with 8,000 ^^''' though I hope you don't mind. I tried to make the juiciest lemon I've ever made just for you so I hope you like it ;)**

**For everybody else, thanks for reading this LONG ass one shot and review please! For those who are reading 'Finding Perfection', a chapter should be up some time soon. I was so caught up in doing this, I didn't want to work on anything else. ^::^**

**Enjoy~ **

**~MitsukaiTame**


End file.
